


Battle Song of the Riddermark

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle-song and a call to arms for the Riders of Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Song of the Riddermark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The raven rides on wrathful wings--  
Black wings, and beacons of baleful doom  
Flash and flicker, flame on the mountains.  
Hateful the howl of the hoary wolf  
Feasting on friend and foe alike.

Many the men in the mead-hall gather,  
Called by king, called by duty.  
Word-bound brethren, bold and fearless  
Answer sworn oaths, all remember  
To liege and lord and land their pledge.

Shoulder shields now and sharpen bright blades.  
Against ancient evil, iron and steel--  
Helm and hauberk, hale to keep them.  
Bit and bridle, borne of free will  
By friends so faithful, Felarof's kin.

Rise now, rise up, ride to battle,  
Fear no foul beast, fear no evil,  
Brandish fierce blades; our banner flies now.  
Hear the horncall, heed its music:  
Forth now, dear friends, to the field of war!

*******

Author's note:

This is a a battle-song of Rohan, essentially a call to arms for the Riders of the Mark. The raven and the wolf are traditional battle-images. No actual wolves or ravens were harmed in the writing of this song, though one mead-hall was slightly trashed. Sorry.


End file.
